Hunger
by Zeragii
Summary: What happened to Smiley, Phoney, Bartleby and Grandma Ben when Thorn and Fone Bone went into the ghost circle in search of food?


**This story takes place in the comic novel ****_Bone. _****After escaping the Hooded One and Kingdok, Fone Bone, Phoney Bone, Smiley Bone, Thorn, Grandma Ben and Bartleby journey through the ash-covered wastelands of the devastated Valley. Smiley, thinking of Bartleby more than himself, gives all his food rations to his friend. He eventually collapses from hunger. Thorn and Fone Bone decide to go into a ghost circle to find food to save him.**

**Story won't make sense unless you've read the comic.**

**I do not own any of these great characters, Jeff Smith does!**

**...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,,.,.,..,.,.,,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

_Zzzzt!Zzzzt!_

The static-like sound echoed across the ash-covered Valley. It's reverberation was foreign and strange; out of context in the noiseless world around them.

In this quiet place, only four figures watched as Fone Bone and Thorn disappeared into the mysterious depths of a nearby ghost circle.

Phoney knelt on the ground, eyes wide and turned toward the spot where his cousin had vanished, but his small, white hand clutched Smiley's own fiercely. His taller cousin's hand was limp, fingers not returning the firmness of his own grip. Smiley's eyes were scrunched shut, and his mouth was set in a thin line. His breathing was shallow and shaky.

Phoney turned from the invisible bubble Thorn had taken Fone into, and gazed down at Smiley worriedly.

Grandma Ben held the limp Bone to her gently; far more gently than anything she had ever handled. It was unnerving to see the normally happy-go-lucky Smiley so still. He was covered with dirt, soot, and sweat. His little vest was torn and badly winkled. It almost made Grandma Ben want to cry. Smiley had been so innocent, so care free, so full of life when he first came to the Valley, but as time passed, his innocence to the dangers of this world were all but gone. Worry and responsibility had become a burden on his shoulders, and now...

Smiley coughed, stirring slightly, distracting her from her thoughts, but he remained unconscious. Bartleby came nearer, nudging his friend ever so carefully. His purple ears drooped as he hung his head.

"_It is my fault_," he hissed guiltily.

Phoney and Grandma Ben turned their gaze from Smiley to the young rat creature.

"What do you mean?" Grandma asked, in a voice the showed she had heard, but strongly disagreed.

Bartleby's ears fell even lower_. "If I had not come with you, Smiley would not have given his rations to me. He would not be hungry while I am full...It is all my fault..." _He trailed off miserably_, _shifting his gaze to the right_, _far across the dusty flatland to the darkness beyond_._

Phoney shook his head. "It's not your fault, it's...mine."

Grandma Ben snapped her attention to him. Phoney sat quietly, offering no farther comment, keeping his eyes on his cousin.

Grandma was speechless. She had known Phoney for some time know. They had all been through a lot together. She _knew_ Phoney; how he acted; what his morals were. He was rude, arrogant, selfish, scheming, dishonest, disloyal- the list could go on forever, but that one whispered sentence went against everything she had ever seen in him. It was foreign; out of place, but it was strong. Compassion, guilt, fear, all the emotions that the smallest Bone never exhibited, shone through at that moment.

Uncomfortable with the look the old woman was giving him, Phoney lifted Smiley's hand and patted it. "Smiley? Smiley wake up," he called gently, casting a glance back in the direction of the ghost circle. Smiley moaned softly, curling deeper against Grandma Ben's arms.

Phoney sighed. "Do..do you think he'll..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, instead lowering his eyes, unable to finish.

Grandma watched, her heart twisting in what she knew he was about to say. _He's_ _afraid_ _Smiley's_ _going to die_. The thought frightened her. She knew all along that their quest would be dangerous, that the possibility of someone being hurt, or worse, was quite high. But she had never imagined that that someone would be Smiley.

_It_ _can't_ _be_ _Smiley_, she though, a mixture of anger and great determination stirring in her.

"Now stop it you two!" she snapped, causing Phoney and Bartleby to jump slightly. "It isn't anyone's fault!" Her expression softened, "He's going to be fine."

"But how do you know?" Phoney asked, sounding more like a fearful child then anything else. "How do you know whether Fone Bone and Thorn will find food. I-if they don't, we'll all end up like him." He gently touched Smiley's shoulder.

"Yes, yes," Grandma said, irritation creeping into her tough voice, "But that's not going to happen. Thorn is a veni-yan-cari, and I have full confidence in her ability."

Phoney nodded numbly; small, white hand still resting on the other Bone's shoulder.

Grandma looked down at the rare physical contact between Phoney and one of his family members. She smiled gently. "You really do care about them, don't you?"

Phoney flinched. He knew what she meant. His mind raced back through all the times he had insulted Smiley, treated him poorly, and tricked him into doing things to better _his own_ ends. 'Stupid' he had called him; an 'idiot'. And that had been true...before the Valley. Smiley was just a grinning baffoon when they lived in Boneville. He lived only to smirk, laugh and play, like a mindless sap. He never in his life did one single thing worthwhile...but it was different now. He had begun to show qualities that hadn't been there before: seriousness, concentration, ingenuity, determination, and courage. Smiley had changed.

And then there was Fone Bone. Phoney and him had always fought...always, but it had intensified since they had come to the Valley. He was growing up, and Phoney suddenly realized _that_ was what was causing the rift between them to grow. Fone Bone was becoming his own individual now, he didn't need to be looked after. And, slowly, so was Smiley.

Suddenly feeling very alone, Phoney removed his hand from his cousin and wrapped his arms around himself, making himself look even smaller.

"Yes," was all he could say; all he wanted to say. It was too fresh a wound to discuss now, especially with Grandma Ben. He set his sight back toward the invisible ghost circle, hoping that at any moment their family members would return.

Grandma Ben nodded slowly, following his gaze. "They care about you too, you know," she commented. She turned, looking right into his eyes.

She saw a cascade of emotion shadow the Bone's face. He quickly averted his eyes, and he muttered something.

"What?" Grandma asked, knowing what he had said but demanding that he here himself.

"I find that hard to believe," Phoney repeated, louder then he intended. He really didn't want to discuss this. It was too deep...to painful. Deep down he knew no one liked him.

The sorrow in Grandma's voice was impossible to miss. "They love you more them you can imagine."

"Yeah, right!" Anger. Another, more comfortable emotion. An emotion he was familiar with. "Why would they even _like_ me?! What am I that anyone, _ANYONE_, would care whether I lived or died!"

Shocked silence.

Grandma Ben and Bartleby sat still, looking at him, uncertain of what to say.

Even Phoney was surprised by his outburst. He realized he had risen to his feet, hands clenched at his sides. He wanted to calm down, he wanted to regain control of his feelings, but some sort of weird panic had set in, immobilizing any chance he had of doing so.

"Ph-Phoney...?"

The voice was so small and weak, at first he wasn't sure he heard it. He looked down to find Smiley's eyes half open, looking up at him.

"SMILEY!"

Phoney quickly knelt down. Smiley winced as his cousin gripped his arm tightly. Phoney noticed and quickly let go. Grandma Ben slowly sat Smiley into a more upright position.

The tallest Bone blinked several times, trying to focus his vision. He felt dizzy and weak.

"W-what ha-happened?"

Grandma patted him gently, but kept her eyes on Phoney. "You collapsed from lack of food, Dear," she said soothingly.

"L-lack of..." He remembered. "Oh..yeah..."

Phoney was still uncharacteristically concerned. "How are you feeling, Smiley?"

Smiley didn't say anything at first, and for a moment Phoney was afraid he had lost consciousness again. But then he let out a shuddering breath and spoke.

"H-hungry.."

Bartleby cuddled up to his friend to comfort him. His fur was warm and soft, and Smiley found it to be quite calming.

Phoney stood again, great agitation evident in his features. Looking in the direction of the ghost circle, he hoped against hope that food was coming. Smiley looked so weak...so helpless...Phoney didn't know what to do...

Suddenly, he felt someone reach and touch his hand ever so softly. Startled, he looked down to see that his ill cousin's quaking hand was lightly touching his own.

"Ph..Phoney..." Smiley whispered, his eyes starting to close again, "We...we do care..." He slowly leaned back into Grandma Ben's arms, and it could only be assumed that he had passed out again.

Phoney was stunned_. Smiley heard what I said...he heard what I said! _Panic_._

Grandma Ben looked at him, and their eyes met. She smiled.

"They do care," she repeated, "Very much."

Phoney held her gaze, then shyly smiled back. It was small, but it was genuine.

**...**

Shortly after, Thorn and Fone Bone reappeared, hands locked, in a flash of light outside the ghost circle. They both seemed winded and frightened, and Thorn looked as though she were in pain. Whatever was wrong, however, went away a moment later, and she was normal once more.

Fone Bone tore his now overflowing knapsack from his back, releasing Thorn's hand in the process, and ran forward to the others. He knelt down beside Phoney, eyes darting over Smiley to examine his cousin's condition.

"How is he?"

"He woke up for a little while," Phoney said before anyone else could answer, "but he fell back to...sleep."

Fone Bone nodded, digging into his bag, he pulled out an apple. Phoney didn't even care where it had come from, all he felt was relief. Thorn's ability had saved them. It had saved Smiley.

Fone held the apple toward his taller cousin. "Smiley," he said gently, "Smiley, look: food."

There was no reaction, Smiley stayed as he was, limp against Grandma Ben's hold. All present felt their spirits sink. If Smiley didn't wake up, he couldn't eat, and if he couldn't eat...

"Let me try," Phoney said, taking the apple from Fone's hand. He picked up Smiley's hand, palm faced up, and placed the apple in it. "Smiley!" he said, using his usual selfish persona,"get up now, you...clown!" The last world was painful to say when his cousin was so unwell. It came out in a sort of broken sob. Quickly regaining his composure, he added, "Or you're gonna miss supper!"

For a moment, there was no response, but then, much to everyone's relief, Smiley's eyes fluttered open. He looked terribly confused; he didn't even try to sit up. Fone Bone took over.

"Look, Smiley," he said, lifting Smiley's hand so that he could see the apple sitting in it. "I need you to try and eat a few things for me, OK?"

"...O...K..."

It was hard for him at first, but as the others helped him, Smiley was able to regain enough strength to eat on his own. When Grandma Ben was sure he could travel, she picked him up and set him on Bartleby's back. Fone Bone set a small pile of food in front of him.

"Keep eating, Smiley."

And he did. He ate until the gnawing hunger left, as well as the dizzy light-headedness. He still looked weak and tired, but he was awake and improving, and that was all the others could have hoped for as they continued their journey through the barren wasteland.

**...**

**Then the story continues in the comic as normal. They continue on their journey, Smiley gets better, and they later arrive in the great city of Atheia.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


End file.
